


You Just Get Me

by Mami21



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami21/pseuds/Mami21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just get me, like I've never been gotten before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

“Damn it!"

I burst through the door of the change room, holding my head back so the blood wouldn’t spill on my shirt any more than it already had. The room was blessedly empty. I headed straight to the sinks in the shower bay.

"What a fucking idiot."

"Who?"

Apparently, locker room was not as empty as I thought.

I caught a glimpse of Julie Gaffney in the mirror behind me.

Perfect. 

I lowered my head, trying to hide my nose from her view. Naturally, the blood started dripping again. "Nothing. It’s fine.”

"What happened?"

I tipped my head back again. It was too embarrassing to explain.

"Adam, what happened?"

She was right next to me now, trying to get a look at my face.

"Portman hit me. I‘m fine," I muttered, too embarrassed to raise my voice.

She heard me regardless. "He hit you in the face? Why did – wait, come sit down."

I let her lead me to a bench in the locker room. 

Could this day get any worse? I get nailed in the face by the biggest asshole in the school, known as my beloved moron teammate; Dean Portman. Not to mention in front of half the school. And then Julie Gaffney witnesses me bleeding from the nose. 

Exactly like a dork who just got beat up.

I pinched my nose and held my head back. Julie disappeared and a second later a piece of soft, wet paper towel was pressed into my hand.

"Thanks," I muttered, holding it against my face. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to try and calm down.

It was probably too late to save face, in any meaning of the term.

She touched my shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I’m fine," I mumbled with my eyes shut. It was easier to pretend she wasn’t seeing this.

"Why did he hit you?" 

She sounds worried. And confused.

"Does he need a reason? Really?"

We were both quiet for a minute.

"He can be such an asshole," Julie’s soft, low voice spoke to me. "I’ll talk to him."

"I don’t need you to fight my battles, Julie." My voice comes out low and curt. 

She’s quiet.

Great, now I’m an asshole too.

"I’m sorry," I told her quietly.

I opened my eyes. Julie was watching me with concern, but her gaze flicked away.

"Is it that bad?" I squeezed experimentally. It doesn’t feel broken. Bleeding’s stopped.

"No, I just- I know it sucks to stared at when you’re hurting." 

She’s the most thoughtful person, and I just bit her head off for trying to help me.

Charming, Banks. No wonder the girls are all over you.

"I’m sorry," I repeated.

"You already said that. It’s okay."

She smiled and pressed her face to my shoulder affectionately. It’s so sweet and unexpected, it makes me shiver. 

"You’re the best, Jules."

"The best what?" she joked, pleased when I can’t help a smile.

"The best girl,“ I explained. I feel my face flush red, but a surprised smile slowly brightens her face.

Julie Gaffney.

She’s the best girl.

Ever since I met her years ago, Julie has always had this quiet determination. Drive to succeed and the strength to work hard. She’s intelligent and always organized. Friendly and generous with her smile. Her long, straight hair is always blonder after the summer. She has an incredibly natural, almost Nordic beauty that’s all her own and impossible not to notice. 

I notice her every day.

 

Julie’s POV

 

Ok, that was a little embarrassing. Was he serious?

As I tried to think of a decent response to being named ‘the best girl‘, Adam’s eyes closed again, and he leaned against the wall with a little moan.

"What’s wrong? Adam?"

"No, no, I’m okay." He looked at me again. "I’m just wondering how I’m going to explain this to my dad." He removed the blood-stained towel from his face, and I couldn’t help wincing.

"There’s a cut."

"Feels like."

"So... what happened?"

He sighed and shook his head. For a few seconds I thought he wasn’t going to respond, but then he started talking. 

"We were at the lockers, and Portman was mouthing off about Mr Hall, and how he was uptight because he couldn’t get laid and hated everyone who could, or something like that. I was just behind him, and I said that he was a good teacher, and don’t get pissed just because he won’t grade on a scale for you,” Adam explained, shaking his head a little. 

"And he just threw his elbow back, right into my face. No warning."

I winced again, imagining the crack. "Ouch."

"I don’t get it," Adam muttered. "I don’t know why he hates on me all the time."

He looked like he did know, but didn’t want to share it with me.

I couldn’t argue with him right now. Dean Portman was a good friend to me, but he had testosterone for blood and serious impulse control issues.

And he and Adam had just never clicked. Everyone teased everyone else in our team, it was kind of how we passed the time, but Portman could be really harsh on him sometimes. 

"Don’t pay attention to him, Adam. He’s just jealous."

He almost choked. "Of me? Yeah, right. Everyone’s jealous of me," he agreed sarcastically.

Adam was something special. He was an incredibly gifted hockey player, but modest to a fault and he was embarrassed easily when people made a fuss over him.

Despite all he had going for him, he was so quiet and serious that he could come across a little rude. Some of the guys – well, all of them - teased him that he was a rich kid and a snob at heart; but he wasn’t. I knew him better then that. He was a great friend, if you could only get him talking.

He took some of the affectionate teasing that we all shared in too hard.

"Yeah, you." 

I tapped his face gently towards mine, careful of his injured nose. He looked so downcast.   
He needed to hear this.

"He’s jealous of you. Honestly, a lot of the guys are; because you’re the best player we have. That’s the truth. You’re smart, and you’re dedicated, so you get really good grades. He doesn’t. He doesn’t know how to relate to you, so he tells you how much he doesn’t want to be like you. He doesn’t know how to be anything but the big guy, so he’s just that as hard as he can be,” I whispered. The locker room was so quiet and still for once, it felt like a chance to tell Adam what I couldn’t tell him usually. 

"Don’t listen to his shit. Or anyone else’s. It has more to do with them then it does with you."

 

Adam’s POV

 

I’d never been this close to Julie.

Ever.

Her low voice was soft and soothing. It distracted me from my lame problems.

"Plus..." she continued seriously. "You’re prettier than him."

We both laughed, but I didn’t move away.

She didn’t, either.

I gathered my courage and wrapped my arm around her shoulders lightly, resting my head on hers. She was cool and soft and comforting in my arms.

For once, the knot of tension in my stomach was gone. It was amazing to hear that she saw me differently from most people. Amazing that she’d taken the time to notice me at all.

Just listening to her quiet observations relaxed me more then I could have imagined. She didn’t move away. She just leaned into me in return, and we sat together silently in the dark room.

I could’ve stayed there for hours.

Footsteps approached, and we both looked up.

Go. Away.

It was nearly time for practise, and the whole team would be here within minutes, if not seconds.

"Um-" 

"I better-"

"Yeah."

We moved apart. I caught Julie’s hand as she turned away to go back to her locker.

"Jules? Thanks."

She flashed a quick smile at me, just before Charlie and Russ came jogging in.

"Hey, Banksie! You okay? I heard you got – ah, a nosebleed."

"Sure, I’m fine,” I batted away Charlie’s hand as he tried to examine my face, and then messed up my hair.

"Why the hell’s it so dark in here? Who’s in here?" Russ flicked on the fluorescents full beam. 

"Oh, hey Cat."

Way to ruin a moment, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

Julie Gaffney was running.

 

Running fast, arms pumping, past the bemused faces of the few students lingering on the lawns of Eden Hall.

 

She had to run for the bus, because Dean Portman and Fulton Reed thought it would be hilarious to pick her up after practise, throw her over Dean’s shoulder, run in a manly way through the halls of their school side by side chanting ‘hut! hut! hut!’, before depositing her in the male bathroom at the other end of the school.

 

_‘Touchdown!’_ Fulton had crowed, giving her a huge grin and devil’s head hands before they both ran for it, laughing.

 

_Cowards._

 

She’d then had to walk all the way back to her dorm room to change, before realising how late it was.

 

And now, she was running for the bus stop at the school boundary. To her surprise as she rounded the corner, there was Duck there waiting.

 

Julie waved, catching her breath as she approached.

 

‘Hi, Adam.’

 

‘Hey...’ Adam smiled as she approached. ‘Out for a jog?’

 

‘No.’ Julie stopped, leaning her hands on her hips. ‘Bus. You?’

 

‘Same.’ Adam dug into his pocket as the bus approached. ‘Ah, two,’ he requested of the driver as they climbed aboard.

 

Julie smiled, pleased and surprised as Adam handed her a ticket. ‘Thanks...’ she slid into the seat beside him, heaving a sigh as she rested back against the vinyl. A 90-minute practice followed by a sprint through the grounds of Eden Hall made it nice to sit down. Even nicer to have Adam to share the bus trip with.

 

Julie took a hair band from her satchel, holding it in her teeth as she gathered her loose hair up into a messy bun. ‘Ere ooh ‘oin?’ she asked Adam, turning to him. Poor guy. He’d grown even more over summer and was now so tall, his knees were pushed up into the seat in front.

 

Adam smiled slowly. ‘Sorry?’

 

Julie giggled as she wrapped the band around her hair. ‘Where are you going?’ she tried again.

 

‘Just town. Got to grab a few things with my dad. Then home.’

 

‘Oh, cool.’ Julie smiled brightly. ‘I thought you drove?’

 

‘Dad’s got the car.’ He actually had his own, but the rules about driving it seemed to change by the day. Julie seemed genuinely pleased to see him. It was nice. He cleared his throat, glancing up cautiously. ‘Ah... where are you headed?’

 

‘Yoga class.’ Julie stretched her arms over her head.

 

He couldn’t help but snicker. ‘What, cause you really needed another sport or...’

 

Julie giggled back. In addition to hockey, she ran track and worked out several times a week. ‘I know, I know. I need something low-impact. I heard it’s great for flexibility, relaxation...’ she shrugged, sliding her sunglasses on. ‘Can’t hurt to try. You should come.’ She flashed Adam a big, mischievous smile under her shades.

 

‘Ok.’

 

Julie cocked her head. ‘Huh? Really?’

 

‘No, not really.’ She laughed and hit his arm playfully. It was almost like a reward, now he’d relaxed a little and started to talk with her so easily.

 

‘Killer practise,’ she noted.

 

‘Yeah, for sure. Did you train much over summer?’

 

Julie lowered her sunglasses to reveal wide, wounded green eyes.

 

‘What are you saying?’ she asked quietly.

 

Adam jumped. ‘No, no! I just – I was just wondering-‘ He stopped as her frown turned slowly into a smile. ‘That was mean, Jules.’ He couldn’t help a chuckle.

 

‘You’re laughing.’

 

‘I’m laughing to hide my pain.’

 

She giggled at that. ‘Sorry.’ She patted his arm contritely. ‘I didn’t play much, to be honest. Well, only a couple times a week. I spend the whole summer swimming and hiking with my dad...’

 

Adam’s heart jumped a little when she touched him. It was almost surreal to have Julie’s undivided company to himself for a few minutes. He hadn’t really spoken to her since their talk in the locker room. She was always surrounded by friends, and he’d thrown himself back into training.

 

He realized Julie was staring at him expectantly. ‘I’m sorry, what did you say?’

 

‘What did you do?’ Julie repeated patiently. ‘Over the summer.’

 

‘Uh. I trained.’

 

They both laughed as the bus stopped and they stood to exit. Julie stepped down from the bus, a little disappointed the ride had been so short. They hadn’t talked since that day in the locker room, and now they’d barely had time at all.

 

She looked up at Adam as he got off the bus. ‘So...’ she swung herself from side to side. ‘What are you doing later? Want to grab a milkshake after you and your dad are done? My class only goes 40 minutes.’ She gestured to the older building down the street that housed yoga and pilates classes.

 

_Yes, definitely. I’d love to. See you then. Can I watch your class?_

 

Adam bit his lip. _Dream on._ ‘I don’t think so... I don’t know how long we’ll be,’ he explained reluctantly.

 

‘Oh, ok. Another time. Seeya, Banks.’ Julie smiled up sunnily and waved as she walked away.

 

____________________

 

Julie rolled her neck as the class filed out of the building. Yoga had been amazing. She could feel the benefits already. Although she was ready to drop dead from exhaustion.

 

‘Hey...’ Adam was waiting for her outside the building, hands stuck in his pockets.

 

‘Oh, hey!’ Julie smiled wide, pleased. ‘Long time no see.’

 

‘Yeah... um, you still got time for that shake?’

 

‘Uh-huh.’ They started walking, towards the stores and food outlets that lined the street. Julie tugged her ponytail tighter, only realizing now how sweaty and gross she must look.

 

‘You guys must be good shoppers... you didn’t take long at all.’

 

‘Dad stood me up,’ Adam admitted with a shrug. ‘I just hung out, and then... your class was over.’

 

‘He stood you up? For forty minutes?’

 

Adam shrugged again, shaking his head resignedly. ‘He runs on PBT.’

 

‘What’s that?’

 

‘Phillip Banks Time.’

 

Julie laughed. He liked making her laugh.

 

She reached into her purse as they reached the counter of the shop. ‘I think I’ll get a smoothie. Mango, please,’ she ordered to the waiting teenager behind the counter.

 

‘I’ve got it.’ Adam took out his wallet.

 

‘No, I can pay.’ Julie pushed his hand away. ‘My treat.’

 

‘Julie...’

 

‘What? You paid for the bus.’ Julie paid for her smoothie and Adam’s fresh juice, sending him a challenging look as she handed the cup to him.

 

Adam looked again at his wallet uncomfortably.

 

‘Let it go, Adam.’ Julie advised with a slight smile, as they sat down at a small table outside. ‘Other people carry cash too. They even let girls do it these days. Weird, huh?’ she smiled as she sipped her drink.

 

‘I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m just...’

 

‘Used to paying for everyone else?’ Julie guessed quietly.

 

‘I guess. I don’t care. It’s just money.’

 

‘Exactly.’ She tapped her cup to his. ‘Cheers.’

 

He smiled back, finally, and toasted her before he relaxed back into his chair.

 

There was his dad, pulling up in front of Footlocker across the street.

 

_‘Shit.’_

 

‘What?’ Julie glanced over her shoulder, alarmed.

 

‘Hold on a sec.’ Adam jumped up and jogged across the road. ‘Hey,’ he panted, stopping in front of his father’s window.

 

‘Where were you? I told you to wait outside.’ Adam’s dad Phillip hated to be kept waiting.

 

‘I was just getting something to drink. You forgot me.’

 

‘I told you to be here at five.’

 

‘No, you said four-’ Adam started to protest.

 

‘That’s enough. We’re late now as it is. We won’t have time to get your sneakers. Where’s your bag?’ Phillip rustled for his phone. ‘Grab it, we’re leaving.’

 

‘It’s with my friend,’ Adam snapped back before he jogged back over to Julie. There was no point in trying to explain any of this to his father. He wouldn’t get it, or care. Julie was still seated when he got back. She gave him a welcoming smile.

 

_Man, you’re pretty._

 

‘I’m sorry, Julie, I’ve gotta go now.’

 

‘Oh. That’s ok, I better go too.’ But he noticed her face fell a little. She glanced over her shoulder. ‘That’s your dad?’

 

‘Yeah...’ Adam collected his backpack, leaving the juice on the table. ‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘It’s ok. I should be getting back for dinner anyway.’ Julie gathered her things, and surprised Adam by walking him back to his father’s car.

 

‘Um, dad – you remember Julie?’ Adam hovered at the passenger door, indicating Julie next to him. Phillip made no reply, reading from his pager.

 

‘Dad?’ Adam asked louder.

 

‘Yes, what? Are you ready now?’ Phillip’s gaze landed on his son.

 

‘This is Julie. You remember? From my team?’

 

‘Hi, Mr Banks.’

 

Phillip glanced at the other kid dismissively. ‘Oh, yes. Hello. Adam, in the car now, we’ve got to get moving if I’m going to make this dinner. You’ll have to make do with your old sneakers until I have time to take you shopping again.’

 

Adam stared at the footpath, embarrassed beyond belief.

 

‘Hey.’ He felt a light touch on his arm. Julie was smiling her sweet smile up at him, seemingly ignoring how crazy rude his dad had just been to her. ‘I’m gonna go, ok. I’ll see you tomorrow?’

 

‘See you,’ Adam replied softly. He opened the door and slid into the car slowly, watching Julie walk away in the rearview mirror.

 

Seventeen, and he wasn’t trusted to pick out his own shoes.

 

‘Dial Ron on my cell,’ Phillip ordered as they pulled away into traffic.

 

‘I wanted to offer her a ride.’ Adam stared into his lap.

 

‘Who?’

 

‘Julie. My friend? Outside? It would have been nice of us to offer her a ride home. She’ll have to get the bus.’

 

‘Who’s she? Why are you hanging around the streets with some girl? Is that why you were late?’

 

‘No-‘ Adam bit his tongue in frustration. ‘You’ve met her like ten times, she’s on the team. She’s our best goalie.’ He was determined to make his dad realize that other people in the world existed. That Julie existed.

 

Phillip considered. ‘The girl who got kicked out of a game for fighting.’

 

Of course, of all the hockey matches he’d played alongside Julie, his dad in the crowd for each and every one - that was the game he remembered, way back in LA.

 

His father just had such a knack for seeing the best in everyone.

 

‘That was- never mind.’ What was the point? He’d never won an argument yet.

 

Phillip fixed his son with a long-suffering look. ‘I don’t have time to drive your friends around, Adam. I spent enough time waiting for you outside some goddamn shoe store. Are you done?’

 

‘Yes.’ Adam slumped low in his seat.

 

‘Well, get that number dialled.’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

‘You know, your eyes are just... amazing.’ Luis smiled his most endearing smile at Julie. 

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

‘Some people are as beautiful inside as they are on the outside, and I can tell, you are one of those people.’

Julie shrugged carelessly.

‘No? Ok. Ah...’ he inched closer, stroked her hand with a fingertip. ‘Y’know-‘

‘Do not touch me.’

‘Yeah, I get that a lot too. Sorry.’ 

He removed his hand.

‘Better.’ Julie hid a smile.

‘Did it hurt? When you fell... from...’ Luis’s face fell at Julie’s amused expression. ‘No good? Shee-it...’ he sighed.

‘More sincere. Be yourself!’ Julie encouraged.

‘This is myself!’ Luis rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The two were sitting at the end of the Duck table in the cafeteria. Julie had actually agreed to let Luis practise pick-up lines on her over lunch, but she was not much help. 

In fact, he had the feeling she was laughing at him.

Julie picked up her paper cup of vegetable soup and blew the steam off, casually surveying the cafeteria. All their teammates were chatting loudly around them, scarfing down   
lunch, arguing, laughing. The usual Duck lunchtime scenario.

All except for a couple of notable exceptions. 

‘Hey, you look a little worried. Is something bothering you? Anything I can do?’

Julie surveyed Luis sceptically. Despite his tragic pick-ups, which worked more often than they really should, Luis had had plenty of relationship experience. Maybe he could   
provide some insight, without getting too specific. She finally smiled, glancing down. ‘Well, maybe. I sort of-‘

‘Wait, that’s it? Really?’ Luis jumped to his feet, holding up his hands defensively against listening to Julie’s problems. ‘What’d I say? Hey, you look a little worried...’ he repeated to himself as he jogged away.

Julie rolled her eyes. No good deed went unpunished.

‘Hi.’

She looked up, and her mild annoyance at Luis’s quick departure turned to appreciation. Adam was balancing a tray, smiling shyly at her. And there was now one empty chair at the table, right across from hers.

‘Hey!’ she couldn’t help beaming up, patting the table invitingly. ‘Come sit with me.’

‘Alright...’ Adam claimed the seat quickly, as if worried someone would throw themself across the table and take it before he could.

 

Adam’s POV

Sometimes, when a particularly good moment happens to me, I store it away in my mind so I can replay it later.

Like Julie’s huge smile when she saw me, calling me to sit with her.

‘How are you?’ I asked as I settled down. 

‘I’m really good. How’re you?’

She smiled up at me. She was dressed in a nice blue shirt that fit her just perfect. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, but pulled back from her face. Tiny silver earrings in her ears. 

In other words, completely gorgeous. 

I knew she was just being friendly, but it still warms me from the inside out to have that smile directed my way. Because when she smiles, and those green eyes light up, it’s like she’s really happy to see me.

‘Yeah, great.’ 

She arched a brow at my lunch tray. It does look a little bare. One wholegrain salad roll. One bottle of water.

‘Very healthy... aw, no fries? I was totally going to steal one,’ she complained with a tease in her voice.

‘Sorry. Want me to get you some?’

She giggled a little. ‘No... I’m fine. Just kidding. Where’ve you been?’

‘Just talking to Coach. Practice times... Dad’s issue of the day.’

I didn’t mean to add the last part, but she just nodded slowly in understanding and didn’t push the subject.

‘Yo.’

Fulton stopped just behind Julie’s chair, sans his usual partner in crime.

‘Hey...’ Julie glanced up. She noticed the lack of Portman and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Fulton shook his head. ‘Where do you think?’ he asked her, sounding a little exasperated.

‘Right,’ she sighed, rolling her eyes quickly. ‘What’d he do?’

‘Tell ya later, alright.’ Fulton saluted us and went to sit with Charlie.

So Portman was in detention, obviously. And if Fulton didn’t want to discuss it in front of the crowd, it was something worse than Portman’s usual ‘hilarious’ stunts.

I knew Julie was friends with Dean, real friends, in spite of what a dick he was to everyone else. All of the out-of-towner Ducks had their own rapport that I assumed came from   
leaving their own hometowns and living in close proximity in the dorms. Jules was particularly tight with Russ and Kenny. I didn’t have a problem with either those guys. 

Unfortunately, Portman took this kind of proprietal interest in her, like because they lived on the same campus he had some kind of right to throw an arm around her for no reason, or flick her hair off her shoulder, try to get her to play-fight him or any of a dozen other bullshit excuses to mess with her.

Why did Fult have to tell Julie about him? So they were friends. That didn’t mean he was her problem.

I played with my food. ‘Um... how’d you go with the math quiz?’

‘Ok, I think.’ Julie’s attention was back to me swiftly. That was nice. ‘Once I had the first few problems figured, they all went mostly the same, right?’

‘Same,’ I agreed. ‘I wasn’t sure about the last one, but I think I did ok on the rest.’

‘Course you did.’ 

This time, I smiled at her. 

‘Banks!’ Charlie was waving from two seats down the table. He’d been trying to catch my eye, and I had been trying to ignore him. ‘Hey there, buddy. So you’re coming Friday, right?’

‘Ah... I’m not sure.’ 

Friday was a school dance, and all I could hear all day was people talking about who was going with who and what they were wearing and all the typical Eden Hall drama.   
Honestly, I’d rather stay home and read, train... anything.

‘You should, man, it’ll be a blast. We’re arranging an, uh... alternate playlist.’

Fulton grinned next to Charlie and gave me a thumbs-up. Apparently there would be a little Metallica appearing on the Eden Hall song list this year, next to the traditional Britney   
and Backstreet Boys that tended to accompany these events. 

Well, that might actually be worth seeing.

Charlie leaned towards me. ‘Have you invited anyone?’ he inquired in an overly polite tone.

Smooth, Conway. 

I just shook my head, meeting his eyes innocently. ‘Nope.’

‘Huh. Maybe you should.’

Maybe he should just strip off and streak through the cafeteria with a sign saying ADAM WANTS JULIE. That would probably be more subtle. I sent him a filthy look, and he raised   
his hands innocently, smirking.

Luckily, Connie had Julie’s attention across the table. I think she was trying to convince her that she needed new clothes for the dance, but Julie was holding out. I watched them as discreetly as I could. Their arguments are usually entertaining. Connie’s persistent to the point of obsession, but Julie has such composure that it’s hard for Connie to fluster her into compliance.

‘Why not?’ Connie wheedled, pouting as prettily as she could. What, was she going to flirt her into obedience? Somehow, I didn’t think that particular trick would work on Jules.

‘Because my sandals still fit, and they’ll be fine with whatever I wear,’ Julie explained patiently.

‘Well, I still need you to come with me,’ Connie told her firmly. ‘Because I need your opinion, and who knows, you might find something you like...’

‘I’ll come with you, but I’m not buying new stuff.’ Julie catches my eye and smiles. ‘We’ll go tomorrow, ok? Ok. Looking forward to it.’ 

Connie shrugged, turning away. ‘Ok...’

I would bet a thousand dollars that Julie wasn’t getting off that easily.

She reached over and stole the tomato from my salad roll.

‘Hey!’ 

‘Well, next time maybe you’ll get the fries.’ She popped the tomato in her mouth daintily.

I laughed a little, picking up the roll protectively. ‘Guess I will. So I might get to eat something.’

‘Sorry,’ she giggled, giving me a mock-contrite look.

Cute.

‘So, um... you’re going to this thing on Friday?’

‘Yeah, I think so. I mean, you know I have the moves.’ She grinned at me.

I knew what she meant. Julie actually seems to enjoy school dances. She and Connie dance with all us Ducks who are willing. She’s very coordinated on the dance floor. I... am not.

Last time I went to a school event, she danced with Portman to a Tupac song. They looked great together.

Guess he had the moves, too.

‘How ‘bout you?’ she asked.

‘I guess. Maybe.’ I studied my roll. ‘Are you going with anyone?’ I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

She didn’t answer until I looked up.

‘Not really. Russ said he’d go with me if his other options didn’t work out, and that way we’d both have a date and not be lonely losers.’ She smiled and played with the empty packaging on her tray.

‘You’re not a loser.’ I know my disapproval shows in my voice. ‘He can’t talk to you like that.’

‘I know, Adam – it’s cool.’ Julie patted my hand reassuringly. ‘He was just kidding. I say the same stuff to him. It’s all good.’

Once again, I miss the point. But honestly it burns me that Russ can just tell Julie that she’s his backup option. I know they’re good friends, but it’s not funny to me.

She ducked her head, inching closer. ‘But anyway, I thought I’d ask you,’ she continued softly.

What?

My head shot up. She met my eyes with her usual serene composure; chin resting on her palm, but there’s something else in her clear gaze.

Just a tiny hint of nervousness.

I don’t know how to reply, in case I get it wrong again.

She let go of my arm. ‘Um... I thought I’d ask you, because it might be fun... if you want a friend to go with...’

Speak, Adam. Speak. Speak. NOW!

‘Yeah – uh, yes, I would like to. Yeah, that’d be great. Definitely.’

STOP. SPEAKING!

‘Ok, great.’ Julie nodded firmly. ‘So we’ll go.’

‘We’ll go,’ I managed to agree. ‘I’ll...’

‘Meet me outside the dorms?’

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.’

She checked the slim watch on her wrist. I knew lunch was nearly over.

I wasn’t ready to give her up just yet.

‘Uh... walk you to class?’ I jumped up on a whim, grabbed Julie’s bag off the back of her chair and slung it over my shoulder.

‘Oh!’ she smiled up at me, a little surprised, pushing her chair back. ‘Sure. Thanks.’

I can tell Connie sees us leaving together, because I hear a slow, dramatic gasp behind us as we walk away through the throng of crowded tables.

For once, I couldn’t care less about what they’re all saying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own the Ducks. Song lyrics are 'Everlong' by Foo Fighters, copyright to the f'n genius Dave Grohl, and I definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent do NOT own those. Don't sue me, Dave, you have enough of my cash from album and ticket sales already. I just wanted to scatter them in here because to me, Everlong is the soundtrack to that scary and beautiful feeling of your first love.

**Friday evening**

**Julie's POV  
**

I actually did it. I can't believe it.

I asked Adam out, and he accepted.

I think – maybe - he might have asked me to the dance, anyway.

Maybe.

But he's crazy shy. And I didn't want to take the chance that, once again, I would be hanging out with the guys all night, trying to entertain myself dancing to lame tunes, and Adam would have better things to do.

One whole evening together - I couldn't wait.

I was so relieved, I felt like spinning around and around in the hallways of the school that day.

But I managed to contain myself, because I didn't want to be taken away by the men in the white coats before our date.

We've been getting to know each other a little better lately. When we have to pair up in the classes we have together, we turn to each other first. Adam's a great study partner. Intelligent, well spoken. He listens to me. Really listens; like he values my opinion. And he has these intense blue eyes. A strong blue, not the greyish blue so many blondes have. Real blue.

When we're sitting close together and he looks straight into my eyes, sometimes I lose my train of thought.

And then I think I'd like to know him even better.

Although I always seemed to end up with someone to accompany me to social gatherings – after all, I lived next to some of my closest friends - I'd never 'gone somewhere' with Adam.

He usually attended our team events, the street games on weekends and birthday parties and stuff, but he seemed to have better things to do once an event was bigger than our immediate group.

He pretty much never brought a date, either.

I know that's how some of the nastier rumors about him started.

Contrary to popular opinion, guys are the biggest gossips. The guys on our team are even worse than most. They love a good conspiracy theory. And they love tormenting Adam.

Some of it's just good-natured teasing, we all get our share. But I think, with Adam, some of it's payback, for the way he makes his hockey game look so effortless. It's not effortless, of course. No one gets that good without working their ass off. I've seen how many hours he puts in training. I don't think anyone could train that much voluntarily if they didn't enjoy it. The constant preparation is one thing, but that natural, easy style, the way he moves on the ice, like he knows he's in total control and no one can touch him?

That's just Adam. No amount of training can give someone talent like that.

He's going to go far, and it's obvious. And in the competitive environment we live in; people are going to get weird about it.

If he stood up for himself, they'd back off. He's like six feet of long, lean muscle. It's not like I haven't noticed. But he just ducks his head and stays silent and I know, I can see, he takes too much of it on himself and locks it away inside.

That day in the locker room was one of the rare times I've ever seen Adam angry.

I'm glad he was. You can't talk to a brick wall. And I'm glad he opened up to me a little.

And now, it was Friday, and instead of musing over Adam Banks, I should be getting ready to meet him.

_Hello.  
_

_Well, I've waited here for you.  
_

_Everlong..._

I was in my dorm room, listening to the Foo Fighters playing on my little clock radio. I had about twenty minutes before I was due to meet Adam. I usually just wore my good jeans to school dances, but I'd decided to dress up a little and go for a long skirt with my current favourite top. It was a white cotton tank on front, but the back was made of silky lace in a beautiful green and gold pattern. My aunt had brought it back for me from Thailand. I felt exotic in that shirt. I decided to put my hair up to show it off better. My lucky earrings – little silver droplets. I added a little mascara, a touch of lip gloss. I smacked my lips slowly and surveyed myself in the mirror.

I was way, _way_ too excited for just a school dance.

Someone knocked on the door.

_Adam!_

No, it wouldn't be Adam, I scolded myself at the burst of eager anticipation. It was too early.

I opened the door.

"Hi!"

It was Adam. He looked great in chinos and a dark gray T-shirt.

One look at his face, though, and I knew something was wrong. He stared down at the floor.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I can't take you tonight." His voice was so quiet; I could barely make him out.

My stomach dropped and I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.

"Oh – what-" I stammered, gripping the doorframe.

He took a step back, took a second to really look at me. "I'm sorry," he repeated softly, turned on his heel and walked away fast, head down.

**Friday afternoon**

**Adam's POV**

"Adam!"

I jogged downstairs to say goodbye to Mom and Dad in the front hall before they left for the evening. My mom kept busy doing her charity stuff mostly, but she also had a little part-time job at her best friend's interior design firm as a 'decorating consultant.' Therefore, they had to attend lots of boozy dinner parties in the name of work.

"Bye, guys." I gave Mom an impulsive kiss on the cheek.

Mom chuckled, looking pleased, but Dad didn't look as amused

"Your mother is not a 'guy', as I remember. Now, listen, we'll be back late. I'd like to think you'll be in bed by ten. Okay?"

"Sure." I was quite happy to let my father think that.

In fact, not much could spoil my mood right now.

"Your brother dropped off those cartons in the garage earlier, so that'll keep you occupied once you've done your homework."

"It's done. Actually, I'm going to head back over to school. There's this thing tonight... I'm meeting some of the guys. Uh... which cartons are those?"

I could've asked Dad about the dance earlier. He'd seemed in a good mood, even letting me drive him home from the office. But it was risky, because I never knew when I was in for a lecture about priorities. Better to keep casual.

"The wine," Dad answered as if that explained everything, holding out Mom's coat for her. "There's quite a few boxes, and they need them for tomorrow. I doubt you'll have time to go out."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and searched my memory, coming up blank. What wine? I looked at Mom for help. She shook her head uncomprehendingly.

"The wine!" Dad prompted impatiently. "You promised Jon you'd help him label some wine bottles. He explained it to you very clearly on the phone."

Right. I came up with a vague memory of Dad handing me the phone during one of his long conversations with my older brother. Jonathan was studying business management at college, and interning at a big function production company. I remembered now, Jon asking if I could help him out with some grunt work, and earn a little extra money.

I didn't need extra money for anything, but I'd agreed right away to help him out. I'd probably just stash the money until I needed it.

"Oh, right. I know. That wine label thing. I... might have to do that tomorrow."

"They're picking them up tomorrow. You can do them tonight. Jon left instructions on the table for you." Dad picked up his keys with an air of finality.

I picked up the indicated papers and trailed after my parents to the door, stomach sinking. This couldn't take too long, right? I flicked through the bundle of papers. The first sheet was a short typed note, the rest were all customized labels. A lot of labels. "Wait – how much is there to do?"

I was meeting Julie in just over an hour.

"I don't remember. Go and look." Dad paused at the door and gave me his don't-be-painful-son look. "This needs to be done by the morning, Adam. No excuses. "

"Yeah, but – I didn't know it would be tonight. I have plans. I've made a commitment."

"You made a commitment to your brother. I told you about this on Monday. I can't help if it coincides with something else. You shouldn't make plans to go out without checking with me, you know that."

He's getting pissed now, but he has to understand that tonight, of all nights, I'm already booked.

"But I swear I didn't know it was tonight. It's only at school. And I've got to meet - someone."

I wasn't officially forbidden from dating or anything. It was just that Dad didn't approve of wasting time on 'distractions'. And he thought I was way too easily distracted as it was.

"Jon's counting on you to help him out with this. That's what having a work ethic means, you need to do it whether or not it's convenient to your social life. I expect these cartons to be ready 9am tomorrow."

"Dad -I can't! I really can't."

I know I sound like a little kid to him, but I'm getting desperate.

"You can, actually, and you will. You don't, and you'll let Jon down. You understand me, son?"

Why did I just waste more time arguing? I closed my eyes in defeat and let out a slow sigh, calculating how long it might take to get finished here before the dance.

"Son?" His voice is sharp.

"Yeah – okay, I'll take care of it," I promised wearily. Dad looked barely appeased. "I'll get it done on time," I reassured him. "Don't worry. It'll be done."

He eyed me for a second, deciding whether it was safe to believe me or whether he should stand over me with a flaming whip and pitchfork until the job was done to his satisfaction.

Waiting in the car, Mom leaned over to give the horn a little beep.

"Well... make sure you do a good job. And try to get to bed early, hmm?" He hurried to the car. Mom waved as they drove out the gates of our driveway.

I raised my hand slowly in return. As soon as they were gone, I raced through the house to the inner garage door.

It couldn't be that bad. A few cartons, a few labels...

I flicked on the light.

" _Oh_ , _shit_."

I closed my eyes to try to block out the sickening image.

I opened them again.

They were still there.

Over two dozen neatly stacked cartons of wine awaited me and me alone.

It would take hours to label every bottle. Even if I started right away, there was no way I'd make it back to campus on time.

I walked around the huge stack slowly, running a hand over the boxes in disbelief.

_Tonight? Really?_

Not any other night this week, when I'd had nothing but study and training to fill my evenings?

For a second, I thought about just walking out. But I couldn't do that to Jon. Jon took his internship really seriously. No doubt he'd have given Dad plenty of notice, and Dad had just assumed his youngest son would have nothing better to do on a Friday evening then to hang out in the garage all night, labelling _two fucking dozen_ cartons of wine.

The problem was, usually, he'd be right.

But not tonight.

I leaned back against the cold brick of the garage wall.

There was no way out of it.

This was my shot for a real date with Julie, and I'd screwed it up before it even began.

_Game over, thanks for playing, please return to your regular scheduled pathetic life._

And not only would I miss out on spending the evening with Jules, I'd let her down too. Everyone knew we were going together. Cancelling on someone half an hour before the fact was standing them up, no matter how you looked at it.

She'd have to walk in alone and face the stares.

Well, no doubt someone like Julie wouldn't be kept lonely for long.

I growled in frustration, rubbed my hands hard over my face. No magical solution popped out of the stack of wine cartons, so I went back to the hall closet and grabbed my own car keys.

It wasn't much, but the least I could do was apologize in person.

**Thanks for reading. Leave me your thoughts :)**


End file.
